Iced Gingerbread
by Capricornus152
Summary: A fluffy and very short Christmas fic, I've written for you wonderful people out there! Merry Christmas!


Iced Gingerbread

This is a sequel to "Moonlit Stars". Viktor and Hermione spend their first proper Christmas together.

7-7-7

Hermione awoke from a blissful sleep and when she turned on her side, she found a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at her and his face grinning at her.

"Morning, Viktor. Merry Christmas." She said, kissing him full on the lips. Viktor smiled and rolled out of their bed in his boxers and came back with an armful of presents.

"These are from your friends." He settled back in bed. The first one was from Mrs. Weasley. She had sent Hermione a navy blue hand knitted sweater with a sparkling golden wand on it and a gingerbread house with icing on.

"Viktor, she's sent you one as well." Viktor cautiously opened the box and found a scarlet sweater with the Bulgarian flag on. Along with that was a tub crammed with home made fudge.

Harry sent Hermione a book on spells and Viktor a book on the finer points of Quidditch. Ron had sent Hermione a book on magical creatures and Viktor a small thin book on cooking. Ginny - who had given her great approval of Viktor - and her fiancee Neville Longbottom sent Viktor some special Durmstrang boxer shorts and Hermione some Bulgarian Team tee shirts that screamed "GO KRUM GO! GO VIKTOR!"

Hermione's parents simply sent Hermione sixty Galleons and Viktor a bunch of vouchers for stuff in London.

The two of them eventually extricated themselves from blood red bedsheets and shreds of wrapping paper and went downstairs. The Christmas tree was bedecked with ornaments and gaily coloured lights. Tinsel hung in long snakes across the living room area.

"Here's my gift for you." Hermione said, holding up a huge box. Viktor looked lovingly at her and opened it gently. There were several tissue wrapped items. The first was long and rolled up. Viktor unrolled it to find a poster from the Triwizard Tournament. It showed Viktor as the Durmstrang Champion.

The second was a massive box of strawberry cream chocolates - his favourite treat. The third thing was a special carved wooden pendant painted with scarlet and gold of a Golden Snitch. The final was a wrapped piece of parchment. On it were the words "This is worthy for one FULL BODY MASSAGE from a Miss Hermione Granger."

Viktor grinned and kissed her. "Thank you." He grabbed his gift from her and handed it to her.

It was in a huge box, seven feet by two feet. She opened it excitedly and found a gleaming brand new broomstick.

"Viktor..."

"Well, I thought you'd need a bit more freedom instead of depending on the Floo Network, so I bought you the brand new Nimbus 5000." The broom looked gorgeous with a scarlet and sky blue stripe down the side and made of strong oak and maple broom.

"I promise I'm going to teach you how to fly properly."

Hermione kissed Viktor and dragged him down onto the fur rug in front of the fireplace.

7-7-7

The two of them were sat, eating their Christmas dinner. They had combined Hogwarts and Durmstrang tastes in food with roast turkey, chicken soup, salad, lightly honey roasted potatoes with rosemary and thyme, bacon and sausage rolls and rare steaks with barbecue sauce. The cold winter sunshine shone through the French style windows and illuminated the couple sitting opposite each other on the small ornate wooden table.

Hermione's bare foot brushed Viktor's thigh - through the jeans he wore - under the table and he coughed. She devilishly trailed upwards with her foot and Viktor seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Don't." He said in warning and Hermione bit her lip in concentration. "Don't what?" She said, all innocent-like.

Viktor finally gave in and grabbed her foot under the table and tickled it. Hermione doubled up and they finished dinner.

Afterwards Viktor dressed in three tee shirts and a jumper and a travelling cloak. "Come on." He said, pulling her away from the chess set and wrapping a thick cloak around her and putting a bright blue and sunset pink hat on her head.

The snow in the field behind Viktor's house was four or five inches thick and Viktor brought out Hermione's broom.

"Right, I promised to teach you to fly and I'm going to." Viktor said, straddling his own broom. Hermione copied him and soon they were both flying. Hermione felt great. She felt as though nothing in the world could stop h-

"Hermione! Duck!" Viktor yelled and Hermione found herself flying straight towards a mighty oak. She yelped and dived straight down, before sweeping away in the opposite direction, underneath Viktor who was gaping impressed.

Unfortunately, he himself wasn't paying attention and slammed headlong into the oak. He dropped like a stone.

"Oh my God, Viktor! Are you alright?" Hermione cried, running over to the Bulgarian Seeker. He had a small bump on his forehead.

"Nothing too bad. I've had worse at Quidditch practice." He said, standing up. They walked back to the house and Hermione made Viktor lie down on the sofa. She brought him a glass of pumpkin juice and a piece of iced gingerbread and Viktor held up a piece of card.

"The body massage? Now?"

"I need it after the broomstick incident."

"What happened to 'had worse at Quidditch practice'?"

"I lied to act macho." Viktor removed his tee shirt and Hermione saw his naked torso. She flexed her fingers and began to work at the base of his neck, then his shoulders and back. He suddenly flipped over and dragged her onto his chest.

"You know...for someone who doesn't know how to fly, you ride a broomstick pretty well."

"Thank you Viktor."

"That's not the broomstick I was thinking of..."

_Fin_


End file.
